The Time Portal of Doom/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Time Portal of Doom. Transcript Scene 1 (David is watching TV) David: So it all comes to this... who will have the best cupcake display? Sadie: Watching Cupcake Wars, right, David? David: What? Oh, that. Well, I guess so. Chopped: Canada is up next if you want to watch. Sadie: But that's YTV Spark, David. You're sure you're watching Cupcake Wars? David: Well, technically... I have no idea. Sadie: Looks like Cupcake Wars, though. David: Look around you, Sadie. It's like this all came from a dream- the TV, the radio, it's paradise. (Sadie picks up the radio) Sadie: This has been playing "Gyspies, Tramps & Theives" for the past hour. You're sure this came from a dream? David: I didn't say that specifically. Sadie: You specifically said that it was like all of this came from a dream. David: What could happen on this fine day, though? Sadie: Other than that time portal that's in the yard for some reason? David: Well, there goes my vacation. Sadie, make a note of any sudden... suspicious movement. Sadie: Will do, David! (David goes up to the time portal) David: Uhh, Sadie? Sadie: Yes? David: Are Cody and Pat here by any chance? Sadie: Of course. They're hiding behind the portal. (Cody and Pat walk over to David) David: Well, ready to head into the unknown? (Sadie shows up with a suitcase) David: Sadie? Sadie: What? It's got everything we need for the next couple of weeks. David: Yeah, but... what if this portal destroys the time-space continuum from the inside? (the Time Force go into the portal) Sadie: So where are we going? David: I dunno, Sadie. That's for us to find out. Scene 2 (the Time Force land inside the Maxum Mansion) David: What the-? We're in a mansion? Kitty: Is that you, Eric- oh, it's you four. How on earth did you get here? Sadie: The time-space continuum is being ripped apart. Kitty: Now how will I ask Eric to something? (Vana enters the mansion) Vana: Like what? A school dance? David: Now, we're from another world. Vana: Wait, like aliens? David: No, from another universe. Vana: Oh, OK. Kitty: If we save the world, Eric's totally gonna notice my affection towards him. Vana: Let's just get this whole mess cleared- and fast, before bad things happen. Sadie: A little too late for that. Kitty: Oh, no. Sadie: The time-space continuum is affecting two universes at once. We've gotta stop it before- Kitty: -before it destroys everything! David: It's not going to destroy everything. Time will just be at a standstill. Vana: Well, standstill or not, where's a place that is not being affected by time? Scene 3 (cut to everyone at Diana's house) Vana: Oh, so it's in Jewel Land. Well, that's just great. Kitty: But I do hear that Diana's really cute. On the downside, there's a cooking competition going on tonight. Trevor: Did someone say "cooking competition"? Vana: How did Trevor get here? (Diana comes in with a batch of cupcakes) Trevor: Alright, Ms. Diana. Is there anything evil hidden within these cupcakes? Diana: Of course not. Plus, my days of evil are over. Trevor: Well, then, I guess they're safe to eat. Vana: So, Ms. Diana, what are you going to do with all these cupcakes? Diana: Your guess. Trevor: You should totally enter the Cupcake Wars! Your cupcakes will be so epic! Diana: They're made with magic. David: And plus, Jewelpets and reality TV never mix. Sadie: Remember when Garnet tried to host X-Play Japan as a guest host? She grew nearly a foot taller. Trevor: And? Sadie: And the time that Ruby was on the set of Impractical Jokers Japan? She found out about a prank involving a scale and pranked Jen Larkin a week afterward. Trevor: And the last thing? Sadie: And there's this time that Sapphie tried to play it cool on Conspiracy Theory- she turned into a monster afterward. Trevor: Wait, how does Ruby get to be the only one who didn't get transformed in a weird way to her? Sadie: She didn't appear in the show itself. (Diana hands Vana a note) Vana: That's it! Let's go... to Luna's house. Trevor: Oh, you mean the aspiring rock star who idolizes Mick Swagger like- Vana: The other Luna, Trevor. Trevor: Oh. Scene 4 (at Luna's house) Luna: Ahh, visitors! Just what I needed. Vana: Luna, what a beautiful place you have. Luna: Mostly. Ruby showed up and wrecked the kitchen one night. She was always naughty but wasn't willing to destroy an entire room. Trevor: What was that? She wrecked an entire kitchen? Luna: The details are somewhat hazy, but I managed to find this on the internet. Trevor: (reads it) Master XOX is going to... destroy the time-space continuum and everything! Vana: By the way, Luna, I'm Vana, and there's Kitty, Trevor, and aside from them, the whole Time Force is here. Luna: Charmed. TBA.